pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinda
/ |dexmokalos=131 |gen=Generation III |species=Spot Panda Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=5.0 kg |imweight=11.0 lbs. |ability=Own Tempo Tangled Feet |dw=Contrary |body=06 |egg1=Field |egg2=Human-Like |color=Brown |male=50}} Spinda (Japanese: パッチール Patcheel) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Spinda is a Panda Pokémon with many different spot combinations. It has swirls for eyes that spiral in different directions. While Spinda's body has a combination of four different red blotches and a cream coat, its nose and mouth always appear the same. The nose always is an elongated oval shape right above its mouth while the mouth itself is always open. Behavior Spinda is always moving in a zig-zagging motion to confuse its opponents, allies, and even itself. Evolution Spinda does not evolve. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 113 |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Route 113 |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 227 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 227 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone Sprout Tower, Tin Tower, Burned Tower (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 21 |xyrarity=Common }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 14 Endless Level 4 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Joyous Tower (5F-7F) |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1F-B19F) Lost Wilderness (B1F-B17F) }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=All the Spinda that exist in the world are said to have utterly unique spot patterns. The shaky, tottering steps of this Pokémon give it the appearance of dancing. |sapphire=No two Spinda are said to have identical spot patterns on their hides. This Pokémon moves in a curious manner as if it is stumbling in dizziness. Its lurching movements can cause the opponent to become confused. |emerald=It is distinguished by a pattern of spots that is always different. Its unsteady, tottering walk has the effect of fouling its foe's aim. |firered=No two Spinda are said to have identical patterns. It confuses foes with its stumbling motions. |leafgreen=No two Spinda are said to have identical patterns. It confuses foes with its stumbling motions. |diamond=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |pearl=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |platinum=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |heartgold=The chances of two Spinda having identical spot patterns is less than one in four billion. |soulsilver=The chances of two Spinda having identical spot patterns is less than one in four billion. |black=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |white=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |black 2=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |white 2=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |x=No two Spinda have the same pattern of spots. Its tottering step fouls the aim of foes. |y=The chances of two Spinda having identical spot patterns is less than one in four billion. |or=All the Spinda that exist in the world are said to have utterly unique spot patterns. The shaky, tottering steps of this Pokémon give it the appearance of dancing. |as=No two Spinda are said to have identical spot patterns on their hides. This Pokémon moves in a curious manner as if it is stumbling in dizziness. Its lurching movements can cause the opponent to become confused.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 327 front.png |rbysapsprs=Spinda RubySapphire Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldspr=E 327 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Spinda Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 327 front.png |frlgsprs=Spinda RubySapphire Shiny Sprite.png |IIIback=Spinda Back III.png |IIIbacks=Spinda Back Shiny III.png |dpspr=Spinda IV.png |dpsprs=Spinda Shiny IV.png |ptspr=Spinda IV.png |ptsprs=Spinda Shiny IV.png |hgssspr=Spinda IV.png |hgsssprs=Spinda Shiny IV.png |IVback=Spinda Back IV.png |IVbacks=Spinda Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr=Spinda BW.gif |bwsprs=Spinda Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Spinda Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Spinda Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr=Spinda XY.gif |xysprs=Spinda Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Spinda Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Spinda Back Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Spinda is prominently featured in Going for a Spinda in which a horde of Spinda block the path of Ash and Co. In the end all is resolved and Ash and Co. move along on their path to Mauville City. Gallery 327Spinda_AG_anime.png 327Spinda_AG_anime_2.png 327Spinda_Dream.png 327Spinda_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Light Pokémon